


Tentacle Forest

by ATinyFlickeringLight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent, Cream Pie, Enemas, Explicit Consent, Inflation, Monster - Freeform, Shy Sex, Sweet Sex, Tentacles, and they're both having a great time, and you say yes because why wouldn't you?, cause c'mon of course you'd be if you were having sex with a tentacle guy, like with water and monster jizz, like yeah it's kinky but it's also sweet, listen sometimes you walk into a forest and a god offers to stick a tentacle up your ass, monster fucking, sexy talk without insulting the person being sexy talked to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATinyFlickeringLight/pseuds/ATinyFlickeringLight
Summary: A human and an elder god have tentacle sex. Nice.
Relationships: Human/Monster - Relationship, Original Character/Original Character, human/elder god
Kudos: 29





	Tentacle Forest

He had always wanted to be a doctor. It was such a simple dream for one as old and wise and powerful as his species, but he couldn't help it. The poor humans were awful at helping each other. Always had been. Even now, in the best medical era of their species' lifespan, they chose small green leaves with the faces of the dead on them over their fellow humans. A human, more often than not, didn't have enough leaves to trade for help, and so they suffered and died.

Or, in the case of the human wandering through his forest complaining and holding their stomach, simply suffered mildly.

He had chosen this forest as a way to hide from humans, as his dream of being a doctor was unattainable for a reason—humans were terrified of his appearance. Elder gods weren't always graceful and majestic. Oftentimes, as was his case, they were horrors to behold. He was a fairly standard shape for an adult elder god—long, thin limbs that ended in far too long hands with far too many fingers. More of these hands danced in a rings around him, serving as his eyes. He had no face, but rather a head with a circular, concave lack of a face where his eyes and mouth would be, were he human. On his back, thick tentacles squirmed and flailed about and, what's more, these tentacles served a rather useful function: the dispensing of elements. As he was an adult elder god, every element in the known universe was at his disposal, though he preferred to keep things simple. He felt no need to show off anymore.

The human cried out, panting against a tree as they continued to contract their muscles. He felt pity for the poor dear, but he dared not approach them. He stared at them from the trees, admiring their shape. It was a lovely shape. Adult humans were always so beautiful. This one was thirty. He didn't have to guess. The workings of the human body were a knowledge he had lovingly cultivated over the millennia, and his eyes saw all.

And their eyes saw him.

He was too clumsy. Too distracted by their beauty to notice them coming closer. They saw his shadow in the trees and rather than running away, had become insatiably curious. They spoke. “Who are you? W-why were you watching me?” Their voice was so small, as if their bravado had been nothing more than a front to intimidate the interloper. He saw in their soul that this was the case. He saw anger and fear mixed together, swirling and dancing inside them. He mentally kicked himself for not being careful enough. Though it would frighten them, he owed them his appearance now. He stepped out of the shadows and allowed his form to be visible in the moonlight.

The scream that the human wanted to give him caught in their throat. Their entire body shook, and they froze in place like one of the younger elder gods in the headlights of an oncoming car. They shook their head slowly from side to side, whimpering out “no, no, no.” As if his mere existence was an affront to all that they knew, all that they could ever know. They began to back away, but their legs were stiff. They fell to the ground, scrambling backwards on their hands, never taking their eyes off him.

“Don't be scared.” He said, his otherworldly voice surely not helping. He walked forward as the human backed themselves against a tree, eyes wide in fear and heart beating rapidly. He had to do something. If he didn't, they would leave here traumatized. Their nightmares would be filled with his face, and they would wake screaming for merely having seen him. He desperately tried to think of something, anything, he could do to fix what he'd done. “I can help you.”

Well, that was certainly an odd offer, given what their problem _was_ , but what else could he do? He reached out a hand and the human cowered away. He placed it on their stomach. “Here. You are in pain here. I can take it away from you. It is a simple fix. It won't hurt.” From the feel of their skin, they had been suffering for a few days. That was...concerning. Humans were not meant to endure it for that long. But then, the human likely couldn't seek help. Not enough leaves. “Let me release you from your pain.”

There was a pause. And then--

“Why?” Came their voice, shaky and fearful.

“Why?” He cocked his head to the side. “Because you need assistance and I am able to give it.”

“That's not how it works. That's not how anything works!” Suddenly, their fear was overtaken by a wave of anger. “Nobody gives help for free! I've been trying home remedies for _days_ and nothing has worked and I can't go to anyone because I have to make rent this month!”

“Have you tried water?” He was happy that they were talking to him, but saddened at their predicament.

“Yeah. Been drinking ten cups a day. Nothing works.” They seemed less scared now and more confused.

“Not like that.” He said, showing them a tentacle. They panicked at the sight of it, then relaxed when he didn't touch them with it. Out from the tip came pure water. “Humans have a method where you will fill your bowels with liquid in order to--”

“I know what an enema is!” They snapped, then their body heated in shame. “I live with a roommate. He'd make fun of me if he caught me in the act. And he doesn't _knock_. And our apartment's floor plan puts our _one fucking bathroom_ in _his_ room! He'd see me going in there with the equipment! I can't, okay? I fucking can't.”

“But I can.” He said, increasing the water's flow to emphasize his capabilities. “Here. Right here in this forest. We are far away from the city here. Actually, what brought you here? Forgive me. I am curious.”

Another pause.

“I just needed to get away from it all for a little while. It's been Hell on Earth the last few days, and then, as if to mock me, my dumbass roomie decided to bring his damned girlfriend over and told me to leave for a bit. I just wanted to be near nature.”

“A noble motivation.” He said, crouching down in front of them. “This forest is my home. What sort of host would I be if I let my guest leave in pain, hm?”

They sighed. “What's the catch?”

“Catch?”

“I walk into your forest, try to do my business on your trees, and here you are, apropos of nothing, offering to--” The full weirdness of the situation finally dawned on them, and their face became hotter than a furnace. “To...uh...to just....put _water_ up my ass!”

“Yes.”

“That's weird!” They said, gesturing wildly with their hands. “And you'd have to see me naked! And like...feel...feel inside me...”

“I do not see this as a problem.”

“Why _not_?” They seemed...oddly sad. “I don't know what you are, but you've gotta know how tall an order that is to ask of someone! I'm not...I mean I...you know I just...fucking...” They huffed, lacing their head in their hands. “I don't deserve it.”

“Why not?”

“”Cause I'm ugly!” They said it so matter-of-factly, as if it were a truth as obvious as the color of the sky. “Only reason it's cool for a doctor to see me is 'cause I'd pay 'em to if I could!” He felt a pang in his core for the human.

“Well, I've always wanted to be a doctor.” he plucked a few green, tender leaves from the tree and handed them to the human. “And wouldn't you know it, you have the currency to pay me.”

They stared at the leaves, then laughed. “This is weird.” They weren't afraid as they looked at him. “This is all so fucking weird.”

“Aren't most things?”

“I guess so.”

“Well, then,”He said, placing a hand on their knee, “would you allow me to help you?”

“I...sure. Sure, yeah.” They sighed, accepting the bizarre situation they were in. “You can back out any time, though. Okay?”

“As can you.” With that, he curled both hands around their legs and pulled them forward slowly. Their head gradually came to rest on the forest ground and they looked up at him, a little embarrassed but still willing. He brought his hands upwards to unbutton their jeans and, with the utmost care, slowly pulled them off and set them to the side. He took off their shoes and socks after realizing that it would have been easier had he done that first. The human's heart raced as he took the fabric of their underwear in his hands and brought them over their knees, down their thighs, past their feet and onto the steadily growing pile of clothing. He wouldn't say it out loud, but the soft sight between their legs was lovely. He wished they'd let him play with it, but he dared not ask. He spread their legs and lifted them up, trying to get easy access to their rectum. They shivered as the air hit their entrance. It was completely exposed to both him and the forest and they covered it with their hands shyly. “I need to open it, human. Please remove your hands. Do you no longer want me to do it?”

“I do. I do, it's just...gahhh.” They let out a frustrated sound. “It's humiliating, is all.”

“I can search for someone who will help you if you do not wish it to be me.”

“No, no. It's fine. You've already seen it, I'm just being silly.”

“There is no harm in that.”

“Guess not.” With trembling movements, they removed their hands, allowing him access. He brought two of the hands that danced around him down to their backside and, after quickly secreting the correct mixture for a simple yet effective lubricant onto them, placed his fingers inside, spreading their hole just a bit. They squirmed beneath his touch, but didn't seem like they wanted him to stop. How odd. Their pulse had increased.

“Relax for me now. Breathe in and out. It will go in smoothly if you are relaxed.” They did as he told them, and he felt the bundle of muscles relax as he held them. He brought a slender tentacle up and, ever so carefully, slid it inside them. He heard a small, involuntary gasp as their pulse got even faster. More lubricant. This time, he arranged the molecules in such a way that it would cause a muscle sedative effect, allowing him to probe them deeper without causing discomfort. Another inch. He moved the tentacle back and forth in order to spread his homemade solution onto their walls and their body responded nicely, their muscles allowing him safe passage as he moved the tentacle deeper and deeper inside them.

Hm? What was this? He looked and saw that they were becoming wet between their legs. He wondered if they were enjoying this, or if it was just their body's automatic response to the stimulation. They didn't seem to be in distress, so he risked asking them.

“Human.” Unconsciously, his voice dropped a few octaves. It wasn't his intention, and it wasn't something he noticed he was doing. For all of his wisdom, the elder god didn't realize he wanted this, too. “Does it feel good, human? Do you want more of me?”

Their arm was across their eyes and they began to pant when he spoke. “It's fine. I wouldn't ask you for that.”

“I'm offering it.” He said. Again, completely unconsciously, his tentacle began to move frantically inside their body. He heard them whisper a small “ _fuck_ ” under their breathe.

“I mean, if you want it, do whatever.”

“Not unless you want it as well, human.”

“Gah! Fucking!” They huffed, never taking their arm off their eyes. “Don't make me ask for it!”

“Unless you want it, I will not--”

“I want it!” They flopped their arm on the ground. Their face was full of shame. “I want it, okay? But you don't have to give it to me if you don't--”

“I want it, too.” With that, he began to expand the tentacle, stretching the human around it. They let out a moan and bit their knuckles. As he moved in them, he started the trickle of water that gradually became a steady flow that gushed into them. He expanded the section at their opening, ensuring that, no matter how hard he trusted and squirmed the part of it that was in their guts, the tentacle wouldn't come out. It would stay firmly in place, plugging them, as he filled them to bursting and stretched their stomach until it bulged. And he would make sure it wasn't anything more than the human could take. As the water sloshed into their intestines, he quickly constructed an additive—morphine. He knew the exact limits of the human body, so there was no need for the human to be in pain. He wouldn't harm them. He loved all humans with all of his soul, and this one was part of him now. Every human he connected with was etched into his fondest memories, and this one was no exception. “What do you want me to do, human?”

“S-surprise me.” They said, their mouth leaking a bit of drool as they were enveloped in bliss. From the strange indent on where his face would be, a long, sticky tongue protruded. He brought his head down and breathed against the spot he had wanted so badly to touch, to taste. The tongue snaked between the folds, penetrating ever so gently, ever so carefully, into their opening. He earned a whimpering moan as his tongue explored every inch of this newly accessed part of them, their warmth mixing with his as he ate. He felt their stomach beginning to fill with water as he swirled his tongue greedily. He brought one of his thinner tentacles out and used it to grab at the unassuming little button tucked away above their now very full hole. They whined and panted as he rapidly pet at it, all the while squeezing their thighs appreciatively. As their belly began to be weighed down with water, he sat them down onto his lap, resting their backside against his torso as he continued to fill them. Both of them, both human and elder god, knew it wasn't enough.

“Human.” He panted, the hands around him dancing chaotically, “I'm going to fill you, h-human, hah...” More tentacles sprouted from his back and he held them close, pressing them against his body. They were an adult, but they were still so _small_ compared to him. So tiny and frail and delicate, as even the strongest, most muscular humans were in his arms. He wrapped his squirming, excited tentacles around their breasts, their waist, their thighs. He used a few of them to cradle their head as he plunged two, five, seven smaller ones into their slick, open hole as he split the one deep inside their rectum into ten, writhing and thrashing with ever growing excitement. But he knew their limits. A few more and their body would suffer injuries, and so he stopped, using those that he had already made to move in them with a frenzied desperation, all the while adding more and more lubricant so that they would not be in pain once the morphine wore off.

“Please,” They whimpered into his chest as he fucked them completely, “please, please, please...”

“What is it that you want, human?” He panted as his voice rumbled against their ear, his tongue lapping up the beads of sweat forming on their neck. “Do not be afraid.”

“Don't make me ask.” They buried their face into him, as if they were trying to hide from him by getting closer.

“I will not do it unless you tell me.” He moved against them, grinding his hips against their ass. He had stopped filling them with water some time ago. Their belly was too full for any more and now it was round and swollen, protruding outwards against his torso. “Do you want me to guess?” He felt them nod weakly. “Do you want me to fill your mouth?”

“No.” They whined, the tentacle around their torso rubbing against their belly.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” They looked up at him and shook their head fervently.

“Then,” he said, “do you want me to cum inside you?”

They whined and hid their face again, but nodded shyly.

“You're going to have to release for that to happen. Is that okay?”

Another nod. Supporting their body with the copious tentacles he had created, He held their body outward, spreading their ass as if presenting it to the forest. They were the only ones there, so the sight of the human being presented, open and full of him, was for him and him alone. It's not that the sight made him feel powerful or something so cruel as that. He was a strange being in that the spectacle was, to him, so very, very cute. He pulled himself out of their ass and the water shot out, making a mess of the place. Soon, it ran clean. He watched their flushed face as they breathed a sigh of relief, peace washing over them at last. Their stomach was back to its original size, but it wouldn't be for long. He slid the tentacles back into them and held them against him again, thrusting back and forth, back and forth, into their rectum and into the increasingly wet entrance between their legs.

“I'm going to stuff you full of me, human. I'm going to fill you up with me.” He placed a hand against their stomach. “You're going to be so full, human. I'm going to plug you when I'm done so that it stays inside you. I'm going to make sure none of it drips out. You will leave this place carrying me with you.”

That was enough. The human cried out, walls clenching around him, voice echoing out into the night sky. As they came, so did he, filling their tightening hole with his cum. His tentacles pulsed as their guts were made to stretch around the thick substance. It was thicker than human semen. More satisfying. Less disgusting. Better in every conceivable way. The elder god was unaware of this, but the human knew it well. Their stomach protruded once again, and he held them. Held them and breathed against their back as he sent wave after wave, pulse after pulse of it into them, making them whole, giving to them as they had given to him. In this act, they built each other, for the love of an elder god was not destruction, not consumption or an act of taking or ruining, but an act of being. Simply being. Neither corrupt nor sacred, holy nor sinful. It simply _was_ , and it was enough.

“Thank you.” Said the human.

“Thank you.” Said the elder god.

“I will clean you.” Said the elder god.

“You don't hav—thank you. I'd really appreciate that.” Said the human.

And so, the night continued with the two of them resting in each others' arms.


End file.
